


2 AM

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Dramatic past hinted at, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Variations on a theme. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torn Apart.

Anton doesn't question it when he finds her on the floor, sobbing. He doesn't need to know why, he just needs to be there. His arms are light as he lifts her into his lap, letting her sob against his neck, he will know what happened later, right now all he wants is her safe and warm and comforted. It's love, but it's not a romance, it's a deep, bone-weary sadness that means that his friend, his dear, gentle friend, needs him. It's reason enough to be there, cradle her and let her cry it out. She doesn't speak for hours, eventually letting him take her back to the bed, settle her there and watch her sleep, his own bed mussed and unmade but not slept in, he is too busy guarding against the fears and doubts that had woken her at 2am to cry. When she wakes the next day, he speaks softly. 

"I still love you Katie. That hasn't changed."

She smiles, it's a pale imitation of her usual smile, but it's true and he smiles softly as he adds. 

"I'm always here Kate, that's what friends are for."


	2. Faded.

"Katie..."

Darcey says nothing else, curls around Katie and waits, letting herself be pulled closer, letting Katie cling and cry and let out whatever it is that has made her so miserable. It's months into the tour and she has moved into Katie's rooms from the room next door, she had heard the woman's cries and she can't stand leaving her. They are supposed to be judges, impartial but she's damned if she'll leave Kate to cry alone. 

"Whatever it is... you can tell me..."

Katie shakes her head, burrows closer and sighs, exhausted, her eyes meeting Darcey's. 

"Why are you here?"

"Because I care... I love you. As a friend. Deeply."

"Don't let go..."

"I won't."


	3. Tangled

Phantom wakes to screaming, deeply painful screams of sheer fear. By the time she recognizes the noise Kate has left the room. She finds her alone, knelt on the floor of the bathroom, shaking and sobbing and curled into herself, refusing to move. Phantom settles slowly beside her, pulling her gently into her lap and curling around her. 

"Don't go..."

"As if I could."

"Do you still...."

"Love you?... Yes. If anything I love you more."

"Why?"

"Because I understand... and I won't let go."


	4. Don't Give Up.

The first weeks of living together had been difficult, Katie often shut him out and then, even after 16 years, she still had days and times she refused to be touched, to even tell him why. He didn't mind it, but he worried. 

Then the truth came spilling out, years late and the pain was still raw enough that he had found her curled into their shower, refusing to move and refusing to speak for a long time, then, finally, the walls tumbled down and she fell apart in his arms, her head buried in his neck. He had tensed slightly, drawing her still closer, pressing kisses to her forehead, cheeks, nose, lips and speaking tenderly. 

"I love you... my Darling."

"Even now?"

"Always."

John's tone was soft but held slight anger. 

"If he ever comes near you again..."

"He won't, he's too... He won't."

"Good. I won't let him."


End file.
